Simplify the expression. $ (4y^{7}+2y^{6}) + (-7y^{7}+3y^{6}+y^{2} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4y^{7}+2y^{6} - 7y^{7}+3y^{6}+y^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {4 y^7} + \color{#DF0030}{2 y^6} - {7 y^7} + \color{#DF0030}{3 y^6} + { y^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 -7 ) y^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^6} + { y^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-3y^{7}+5y^{6}+y^{2}$